flyfffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Build
Mit <'H'> wird das Statuswert-Fenster aufgerufen. Hier kannst du deine erkämpften Punkte auf STR (Stärke), STA (Stamina), DEX (Dextery) und INT (Intelligenz) verteilen. In diesem Artikel bekommst du eine kleine Hilfestellung und Aufzählung der verschiedenen Builds (Ideen für mögliche Punkteverteilungen mit gutem Ergebnis) die mir bekannt sind damit du deine Punkte richtig verteilst. Magician Ein Mage ist sehr leicht zu staten (Statuswerte vergeben) Er braucht kein STR und kein DEX, denn die Stärke von Magieattacken hängt vom INT-Wert ab. Außerdem können Angriffe vom Mage nicht daneben gehen da er nur Skills verwendet (diese gehen nie daneben), daher ist kein DEX nötig. Der Attackspeed wird dadurch ebenso wenig gesteigert wie die Hitrate oder der Schaden. Du hast dich informiert und bist dir im Klaren was dein Mage ab Level 60 sein soll? Gut. Denn je nach Entscheidung musst du deine Punkte von Anfang an unterschiedlich verteilen. Psykeeper *Satan Psykeeper :Gar keine oder nur sehr wenige Punkte auf STA, etwa 20~30. :Alle anderen Punkte sollte man in INT investieren damit man einen hohen Schaden verursacht. :Wenn man sich komplett auf INT statted, dann macht man auch dementsprechend einen höhreren Damage und hält die Gegner länger fest. :Allerdings ist es ohne Restat dann sehr schwer Level 65 zu erreichen, auf welchem man erst den Satanology Skill bekommt. *Crucio Psykeeper :Im Grunde wird gar keine INT benötigt, da man keine Bomben (Angriffskill) machen muss. Als Crucio Psy muss man nur viel Schaden einstecken können, :denn dieser wird dann auf den Gegner reflektiert! :Somit sollte man fast alle Punkte in STA stecken, damit man viel aushält. *AoE-Psykeeper :Ungefähr 40-60 Punkte auf INT, damit man auch Schaden macht. :Genau wie bei Crucio den Rest auf STA, damit man gut tanken kann. Elementor *AoE-Elementor (Tank) :Eine handvoll INT, etwa 30~50 :Wie bei allen AoE-Mages viel Punkte auf STA verwenden, damit man den Schaden der vielen Mobs auch auf sich nehmen kann. :(Man sollte dazu sagen, dass man auch nur pure int machen kann. Allerdings ist dieser char sehr schwer zu spielen. Man muss seine mobs pullen und mit Windfiel verlangsammen. Dannach muss man dann immer außpassen, dass einen die Monster nich erwischen, während man sie angreift) *Hit'n'Run-Elementor :15~30 STA :Rest INT :Man kann auch komplett auf INT statten, da man kaum getroffen wird (bzw. werden sollte), allerdings ist ein bisschen STA immer zu empfehlen. Anmerkung: Ab lv 118 wird's hart als Hit'n'Run Ele, da man ab dem Level im Tower oder im Dungon lvln muss. Dort sind die Mobs wesentlich schneller, ich hab's hinter mir und empfehle ab lv 90 alle Stat-Punkte auf STA zu setzen, damit kommt man mit einem guten RM klar und kann auch mehr Spaß in der Arena haben. *1on1-Elementor :Hier ist ein Satan-Psykeeper zu empfehlen, da dieser wesentlich schneller levelt. Solltest du doch 1on1-Ele spielen wollen, dann statte dich auf ca. 40 STA (für's reine Leveln reichen im Grunde 15 STA) und den Rest auf INT. Mercenary: Umfangreiche Beschreibungen zu den Eigenschaften der Klassen findest du woanders, hier jetzt nur noch die Builds: Mercs brauchen in keinem Fall INT. Blade :*1on1-Blade :::Eine bisschen STA (30~45) und einen DEX-Wert der mit Cannon Ball (+20 Dex) 36(mit gutem Equip) und :::mit einberechnetem Equip (z. B. Set+6 oder höher, Stattet Equip, trage keine Dex-Ringe als Blade!) :::einen Speedbreak erreicht. Swordspeedbrake beim Merc: 67, bei Blade: 66, 96 (ab lvl 66 95). (Rescorn ist Pflicht für 1on1 Blade wegen 20%atkspd. Ab lvl 90 ist Dayst Pflich(Nur 3 Teile) wegen 15% Crit Rate) ::*Pur-STR-Blade :::STR: xxx :::STA: --- :::INT: --- :::DEX: --- Für diese Klasse brauch man sehr gutes Equipment. :*Aoe-Blade :: Was? Blade eignet sich zum Aoen? ::: Ja, in der Tat. Vor garnicht allzu langer Zeit war der Gedanke einen AOE-Blade zu realisieren völlig Irr *g* ::: Heutzutage sieht das schon ganz anders aus. Was viele nicht wissen: Der Blade hat das beste DEX - Blockrate Verhältnis aller Klassen. Er erreicht sogar schneller eine hohe Blockrate als ein Ranger. Zudem basieret der DMG von Blade Skills nicht auf STR, sondern auf DEX. Welch ein interessanter Zufall was? Ein Blade braucht also genau so wie der Ranger im Grunde nur einen einzigen Wert zum Aoen, nämlich DEX. Zudem kommt, das Blade Sets eine Menge Def mit sich bringen und meist HP Boni haben. Außerdem stehen super AOE Weapons zur Verfügung. Die Historic Axes, welche 40% HP bringen, die Angel Swords, mit welchen das Sword-AOE möglich ist, und schlussendlich die Bloody Axes, welche zusammen 20 STA, 150 Def und 30% HP bringen. Na wenn das mal keine optimalen Vorraussetzungen sind? :: Ab wann ist AOE-Blade möglich? ::: Mit Level 75, Historic Axes und einem Einy Set lässt sich relativ effektives Aoen realisieren. ::: Hiervon will ich dennoch abraten, denn die Blockrate welche einen AOE-Blade ausmacht ist bei so einem niedrigen Level einfach noch nicht gegeben. Ich vermute 1on1 würde hier mindestens genauso schnell leveln. :: Ab wann lohnt sich AOE? ::: Ab dem Blain Set. Es hat die bekannten AOE-Set Effekte: 15% DEF, 15% Melee Block, 15% Range Block, 15% HP. ::: Dazu kommt das inzwischen recht hohe Level. Je nach Build hat ein Blade an dieser Stelle bereits die maximale Blockrate erreicht. :: Sword oder Axe? ::: Gute Frage, leider kenne ich mich mit Sword AOE nicht sonderlich gut aus. Allerdings sind mir die Nachteile des Axe AOE sehr gut bekannt: Wir verwenden den Skill "Sonic Blade", dieser castet äußerst langsam und es muss immer ein Mob im Visier sein. Außerdem trifft er nur auf ebenen Flächen, aoest du also an einem Berg oder Hang geht die hälfte daneben. Beim Sword-AOE Skill "Sword Dance" hingegen müssen wir kein Monster im Visier haben. Wie schnell er allerdings castet, wir gut er trift und wie es mit dem Damage aussieht weiß ich leider nicht. Für Sonic Blade gilt: 1 DEX = 10 DMG. :: Wie verteile ich die Stat-Points? ::: Der Gedanke pure DEX zu gehen und super heftigen Damage zu dealen ist natürlich sehr verlockend, aber Blockrate ist nicht alles. Zumindest vorerst nicht, du brauchst auf jeden Fall STA um stabil leveln zu können. Andernfalls musst du dich mit kleinen, aber dafür schnellen Aoes zufrieden geben. Du musst selbst ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, wie viel STA für dich richtig sind. Das kann zwischen 15 und 100 STA schwanken. Manche setzen sogar auf einen full STA Build, bei denen nur 150-200 DEX gesetzt werden und der Rest auf STA. :: Wie sieht das High-End Equip aus? ::: In deinem finalen Status solltest du ein tolles Blain Set mit DEX Awakenings und 16 bzw. 28% ATK Suit besitzen. Sehr viel DEX kannst du auch von deinen Weapons erhalten. Der Schmuck besteht aus möglichst hohen Areks, Demols und der Gore. ::: Mit PSF Link-Attack sind nun 15-25, mit CS Items und allem drum und dran sogar umdie 30-35k PVM Skill DMG möglich. Hinweis: Wenn man Blade spielt, sollte man nicht genug Penya in Reserve haben, denn deren Ausrüstung ist nicht aufwendig und dementsprechend auch billig. Knight ::*1on1-Knight :::Braucht nur sehr wenig STA aber ein Berg STR. :::Man kann STA sogar komplett weglassen. :::Mit dem Dex-Wert Verhält es sich hier anders als bei den anderen 1on1 Klassen da :::die Speedbreaks sehr hoch liegen (Schwert: 91, Axt: 107) und sich nich lohnen. :::24 oder 46 Dex wären möglichkeiten beim Schwert, 44 Dex bei der Axt. ::*AOE-Knight :::Braucht kein Dex, nur ein wenig STR und den Rest auf STA am besten abw. mit STA und STR bis lvl 40. Ab lvl40 nur noch STA ::Achtung: Wer ein AOE Knight werden möchte, sollte eine Axt verwenden! Da der Sword "AOE SKILL" nur eine Seite der Mobs trifft, macht er weniger Damage als der Axtler. ::Zusatz:Das ist eine schlechte Erklärung wenn der aoe skill mit Schwert nur in eine Richtung Schaden macht kann er trotzdem genauso viel oder mehr schaden machen omfg ::Außerdem macht man mit der Axe bei Skills höheren Schaden als mit dem Sword. Warum??? Weil bei ::Skillschaden der Mittelwert der ATK gerchnet wird, die ist bei der Axe etwas tiefer als beim Sword, ::doch ::auch höher als beim Sword ist sodass der Mittelwert der Atk höher als bei der Axe ist. Noch hinzufügen ::möchte ich, dass beim Upgraden mit Oricalcium(ORI)/Sunstone ::der ATK Wert bei jedem + höher bei der Axe ist, als beim sword. ::*(PUR STA KNIGHT) :: Wie der Name schon sagt, kann man den Knight auch auf PUR STA statten. Das ist erst seit Azria rentable, da dort viele mobs sind, die auch sehr nahe zu einen hingehen. Der Nachteil wird darin liegen, als Mercenary auf lvl 60 zu kommen, (mit restat in der tasche 1 on 1 build und ab lvl 65 pur sta) die einzigste Schadenquelle liegt doch hierbei, Splash und Keehnwheel mindestens auf Lvl 15 zu bringen. Das kostet zwar viele FP Potion, doch diese Angriffe treffen zu 100% und verursachen relativ hohen Schaden. ::Anm.: Es ist sehr fraglich, ob ein Knight grundsätzlich kein DEX benötigt, da der DEX-Wert auch ::Ausweichen, Blocken und Trefferchance verbessert und somit den Schaden, den man einsteckt, verringert, ::bzw. die Trefferchance verbessert. ::Das gilt für alle Builds, die mit Nahkampfangriffen kämpfen! Ebenfalls sollte man beim Mercerany allgemein beachten dass man immer einen FS Assist - Ringmaster bei sich hat der schnell die vielen HP heilen kann! ( Oder du frisst dich zu Tode ;) ) Assist: :*Billposter: ::*Pure STR Bp :::xxx str ::: 15 sta ::: 15 dex ::: 15 int ::*Speedbreak Bp ::: So ca. (15~40) sta, 81dex nicht mehr und nicht weniger und der rest auf str. ::*1on1-Bp :::Ein bisschen STA (15~30), und ein Dex-Wert (43,79 Dex) der inc. CB-Buff und evtl mit :::einberechnetem Equip einen Speedbrake erreicht. Bei 43 Dex + Cannonball lieg der Atk.-Speed bei 81% und bei 79 Dex inkl. CB bei 86%. ::*AOE-Bp :::Braucht kein Dex, also alles auf STA. :::Später wird INT gestatted, da das Bp AoE Gvur Tiabold INT abhängig ist, und sich der Schaden mit mehr INT erhöht. :::Gvur Tiabold ist die bessere AoE-Variante, da das STR AoE einfach zu wenig DMG macht und nur frontal zu nutzen ist! ::*High-Dex/Crit-Bp :::ca. 80dex, maximal 30~40 STA, rest STR. Dazu sollte man unbedingt ein geupptes Talin Set(lv 30) wegen der Critrate oder das Rodey Set(lv 105) :::benutzen. Ein Historic Knuckle ist in jedem Fall pflicht, da man die 13% Crit einfach braucht! Ansonsten noch ein Critrate erwecktes Shield :::und dann gehts los! :*Ringmaster: ::*CW RingMaster ::: bis lvl 60 pure int dan bis lvl90 sta und dann wieder int so überlebt man Clockwork richtig ::: gut und kann relativ gut healen !!alle fs Sets empfehlenswert!! ::*FS-RM :::Viele erhöhen hier nur den INT-Wert, allerdings ist auch STA nicht verkehrt, :::schließlich sind kürzere Buffs besser als mega lange Buffs + ständig am Boden liegen ^^ :::Für den Clockwork sollte man dann um die 50 STA haben um nicht gleich zu sterben. :::FS heist full Supporter sprich voller Unterstützer also alles in INT. ::*Battle-RM :::Vergleichbar mit 1on1 Bp... nur das Equip sollte recht hoch sein, sprich +6 aufwärts :::Niedrigste Melee dmg dafür perfekt ohne fs zu spielen und mit einen Fighting Partner zu lvln, eure Entscheidung beim Set sollte crit bezogen sein ::: ::*AOE-RM :::empfehlenswert ab level 105 man statted ca. 120~150 INT (je nachdem wie viel dmg man machen will und wie viel Schaden man einstecken kann) denn 1 Int=5 DMG und den Rest in STA und dann rockt man das Haus; man benötigt auch nicht unbedingt einen fs man kann ja selber healen^^ aber nen gutes Equip wird benötigt. :::andere Methode (für diesen Build braucht man unbedingt einen FS): fast kein-gar kein int statten sondern auf sta. Man castet dann nachdem man seine :::Mobs zusammen hat den RM Aoe skill Merkaba Hanzelrusha, wechselt :::dann auf Schild+Knuckle und aktiviert dann den Actionslot mit 3x Burst Crack, danach wieder Merkaba Hanzelrusha, usw... bis alle Mobs tot sind. Man :::sollte für alle Builds auch den Skill Prevention auf MAX :::bringen, da es dann die volle HP regeneriert falls die HP unter 10% fallen, falls sie nicht unter 10% waren :::wird der Effekt nicht ausgelöst. Man sollte am besten ein hoch upgegradetes Rimingster /Rimyth Set tragen. :::Pure STA - AoE Ringmaster :::Sehr Effektiv auch wenn es nicht überzeugend kling sollte man Pure STA gehen, da man nur für 1INT = 3Dmg kriegt. Was nützt es denn wenn man 80 Int :::statted [ 80 Int = 240 Dmg ], die sollte man deshalb lieber auf STA staten sodass man an mehr HP gelangt. :::und weil man so auf genug hp gelangt macht man sich dann eine attack suit mit anfangs 4 thunder cards und später wnen amn dann das geld hat steigt man auf lights um, so hat man dann mehr hp als die rms, welche int statten udn man macht auch bei weitem mehr dmg wenn man dann noch ein bisschen mehr geld hat macht man sich noch eine volcano suit und man kann perfekt lvlen und is im pvp/gw fast unkaputtbar Acrobat: :*Jester: ::*Yoyo Jester :::30 bis 40 (EDIT by WHiTE: 30 dex maximal und auch nur für CW, ansonsten gutes GORE gutes Set, max Heap up, richtige Elemente, Perfekt Block und schon seit ihr auch mit 15 :::sta auf der sicheren Seite ;D) Sta skillen, ein Speedbrake liegt bei 93, 73 Dex wäre also 'ne Idee. :::Rest auf STR verteilen :::/EDIT bei Derftwstefs: Bei yoyo-jestern is crit eig sehr wichtig da sie mit hyper/cruiser set rumlaufen was nich viel def hat also is es lohnenswert 100str 20sta und rest dex :::RABBit: Yoyojester sollten maximal 53-73 dex haben, und das nicht wegen des Speedbreakes, sondern um mit his yoyo (gibt 7 dex) auf 60/80 dex zu kommen und :::eine bessere Critrate zu haben! 90er Set Restra bringt neben den 40% Crit DMG auch noch 15% Crit rate dazu, also könnt ihr gut und gern 30 DEX runterstatten, achtet aber :::darauf, dass ihr schon so auf ca. 75% Crit kommt! @ Derftwstefs: Es bringt nix Critrate auf 100% zu bringen und dann nur 2k Crits zu machen ... einfach mit lv 90 max CB, :::His Yoyo versuchen auf 75% Critrate zu kommen und rest STR: 53 based dex + His yoyo = 60 dex = 24% Crit + 15% Crit vom Set + 40% Crit von Critical Swing skill = 79%... :::das reicht dicke und damit macht man auch ordentlich DMG ::*BowJester :::Ein Bowjester ist eine Klasse die mit dem Bow (engl. für Bogen) kämpft. Die mangelnde Defensivrate wird durch eine gute Blockchance wett gemacht die man durch das Skillen von Perfekt Block noch einmal um 20%(bei max.) erhöhen kann. Der Jester ist neben dem Ranger eine der beiden Jobklassen die man nach dem 2nd Jobchange als Acrobat erhalten kann. Ursprünglich war der Jester dafür vorgesehen mit dem Yoyo zu kämpfen, doch viele benutzen anstatt des eigendlich vorgeschriebenen Yoyos einen Bogen da er, neben seinem Schadensvorteil auch einen gewissen Reichweitenvorteil besitzt und durch die hohe Rate an kritischen Treffern zu einer der stärksten Waffen in Flyff wird. :::Nun kommen wir erstmal zu den Build des Bowjesters : ::*Der Pure DEX Build : :::Wie der Build schon sagt , kommt alles auf DEX.. hier nun die Übersicht : :::STR : 15 :::STA : 15 :::DEX: xxx :::INT : 15 :::Diesen Build nehmen viele. Da man durch diesen Build viel Schaden macht und durch den hohen Block kann man es dann auch bei 15 STA lassen ;). ::*Der Full DEX Build : :::STR : 15 :::STA :20-30 ( je nachdem ) :::DEX: xxx :::INT : 15 :Bei diesem Build stattet man STA , für die die nicht gleich sofort sterben wollen aber da man eh viel Block hat empfehl ich schon den Puren DEX Build aber man muss das selber entscheiden welches für einen besser sein würde ;). ::Eins noch : INT ist unwichtig , einige Acro Skills verschwenden zwar MP aber der Jester nicht da man mit ihm keine Skills zum lvln benutzt also INT niemals statten! ::Der Jester hat allerdings noch andere Vorteile , er bekommt durch 10 DEX 4% Critrate mehr , bei den anderen Jobklassen ist es nur 1% Critrate. :*Ranger: ::*AOE-Ranger :::Wegen der hohen Blockrate kannst du bei dieser AOE-Klasse einen mal einen geringeren :::STA Wert angehen. 40~60 STA und den Rest auf DEX. Sogar ein pure DEX Build ist möglich. ::*1on1-Ranger Der Build ist Simpel, fast alles Auf DEX: STR: 15 STA: 15-20 DEX: XXX INT: 15 Ich muss schon sagen, dass 20 STA Maximum sind, da der 1on1 Ranger im Gegensatz zum Jester seine Critbacks behalten hat und deshalb die Mops fast öfter zurückstößt als ein Bowjester. Auch die Grunddmg ist etwas höher als die des Bowjesters (auf lvl 60 mit gleichem Equip macht der Ranger etwa 200 DMG mehr als der BJ, ohne Crits gesehen). Und als 3. Punkt für den 1on1 Ranger im Gegensatz zum Bowjester spricht die Tatsache, dass der 1on1 Ranger ab lvl 65 mit Fast Shot seine 100% atk Speed sicher hat. An skills braucht der 1on1 Ranger folgende: Bow Mastery; Perfect Block; Fast Shot. Mehr sind wirklich nicht nötig, aber wenn man möchte, kann diverse AoE skills skillen, um auch in der Arena kämpfen zu können. Das Equipement differenziert sich enorm von dem des AoE Rangers. Schon auf lvl 30 kann man das 30er set nehmen, um einen höheren ATK-speed zu bekommen. Wichtig ist aber ab lvl 50 das CW Set (Rorend/Rorient Set), weil man damit einen guten Bonus an Citrate und ATK-speed aufholen kann (+14% critrate;+10% ATK-speed). Dieses Set kann man bis zum Hero durchtragen, das einzige Ranger-set, was auch gut für den 1on1 wäre, ist das 90er Set (dieses gibt nur 12% critrate, dafür mehr DEF. Es ist eigendlich jedem selbst überlassen, ob er das CW set oder das 90er Set tragen möchte). Als Waffen empfehle ich den Guardian Bow, auch wenn er so teuer sein Mag. Wer diesen nicht möchte, kann den Historic Bow mit einer Scroll of Leveldown 10 versehen und damit ab lvl 65 lvln. Ich muss aber gleich dazu sagen, dass der Guardian Bow hier die bessere Wahl ist. Ab lvl 105 sollte der Legendary Golden Bow die Beste Wahl sein. Allerdings gibt es Gerüchte, dass zum Wechsel auf Akt 3 die Effekte des LG bow geändert werden. Da es noch keine Ansage der GMs auf Akt 3 gibt, kann ich aber nicht sagen, ob es stimmt, der LG bow ist im Moment auf jeden Fall mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Wer es sich leisten kann, kann seine Suit und seinen Bow noch auf Critrate awaken, das ist aber kein Muss. An Ringen braucht man den 1on1 Standart, dh Demol earrrings und dazu die Ringe, die die DMG der Waffe erhöhen, Areks in diesem Fall. Ich wurde bei ingame Gesprächen schon des öfteren gefragt, warum man eigentlich einen 1on1 Ranger machen sollte und nicht gleich einen Bowjester. Nun, der 1on1 Ranger hat gegenüber dem Bowjester einige Vorteile: -Der 1on1 Ranger hat ab lvl 65 einen 97% ATK-speed durch Fast Shot(selbstbuff ab lvl 65), und das ohne jegliche Awakings -Er hat die alten Critbacks, dh mit einer Critrate von nur 30% kommen die Mops nicht mehr zu ihm hin. -Er kann gegenüber dem Bowjester ultimate Bows tragen, dh er kann bis zum Hero mit einem Ultimate GBow lvln. Das letztere ist der wohl Größte Vorteil, da man mit einem Ulti Gbow nicht nur bessere DMG macht, sondern auch den Bonus auf Critrate beibehält. (mit CW set bekommt er zusätzlich zu seiner hohen DEX eine Critrate von 34%, was bei einem Pure DEX build auf lvl 60 schon 47% Critrate sind. Damit macht ein 1on1 Ranger mehr Critbacks als ein Bowjester)